1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packages for carrying groups of articles, such as beverage bottles or cans, and more particularly to a two piece carrier formed at least partly of paperboard.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 2,828,060; 3,097,785; 3,177,610; 3,507,440; 3,572,576; 4,915,292; 5,085,323; plus Japanese 404,279,447 and BE 657,238
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a composite article carrier, for articles such as bottles or cans with bodies having tapered upper portions, which carrier includes an outer member, with article receiving openings of one size, and an inner member, with smaller article receiving openings and adjacent retaining tabs that project through the openings of the outer member for engagement with the under sides of article end closures, to retain the articles in the carrier.